Legend Of The Sakabatou
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Keiko's trip to the past proves to be an experience she will not soon forget. Her battle with the Shinsengumi alters her perspective on life and motivates her to make some serious changes in her life. Chapter 6 now up! A/N: Story currently on hold while I concenrate on other stories.
1. Chapter 1: Transported

I have never written a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic before, so I hope this turns out well. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review. Helpful criticism and comments are most appreciated and welcomed.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. This is just a fanfiction based on his great work.  
  
**_ Legend of the Sakabatou_**  
  
** By:** KiMitsukai  
  
Legends are an interesting subject. Throughout history legends have existed. It is uncertain whether any of them are true, or at least partially true. For, they have been played up and the original stories twisted. So much so, that their truths can be doubted. Such stories, as legends have come to be, have influenced culture and tradition. That is all they have come to be, stories, nothing more than fiction. Until now....   
  
**Chapter 1:** **_Transported_**  
  
All was peacefully quiet in the Tomoki household. The early morning sun was slowly rising in the eastern half of the sky; unhurriedly unfolding it's sunshine across the currently sleepy city of London. A dense fog still lingered over the historic city. A few birds began to sing and chirp outside Keiko Tomoki's window. She stirred in her bed, slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light. Then the silence was interrupted by a loud and nervous voice.

"Keiko! If you don't get out of bed now you're going to be late for school...again!" Shiro Tomoki yelled up the stairs at his teenage daughter.

"Da, its Saturday!!! There is no school today!"

A confused look flashed across Shiro's face, quickly replaced with recognition. "Oh, right." He said in a soft tone to himself. He then yelled back up the stairs. "Sorry, I forgot. You can go back to bed then."

"It's too late for that, I'm already up!" Keiko reluctantly threw the covers off her slim body and climbed out of her cozy bed. She walked over to her dresser and, not caring how she looked, threw on a pair of worn in light blue jeans, and a surf Hawaii print tee. She put on some low ankle white socks and a pair of faded navy blue Adidas tennis shoes. She combed her long, mid-back length, dark red hair and tied it back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her long bangs hung in her violet eyes. She put on her watch and her high school class ring. She had diamond stud earrings in her ears and a gold necklace on with a charm of the Chinese character for "courage". She then left her room, walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen.

Her father looked up at her from the kitchen table as she entered the room. He took another sip of his tea and then set the cup down on it's saucer on the table. "I am sorry about waking you up so early Keiko-chan."

"Da, we're not in Japan anymore. We're in England. There is no school on Saturdays in England. You still act as if we were back in Kyoto." Her voice held a tinge of anger to it.

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess it's just that I miss Japan."

"We all do, at least a little bit Da, but England is our home. Not Japan."

"Keiko! You can't mean that! You are Japanese! Japan is a part of you!"

"No Da. I am English."

"You cannot dismiss your heritage!"

Keiko shook her head disgustedly. She walked over to the counter and started to brew a pot of coffee, just enough for herself. She was the only one who enjoyed the western drink. Both her brother and her father preferred Japanese tea. "It's too early in the morning for this Da...."

"Daughter...how can you throw away what you are?" His voice sounded wounded.

Keiko poured some Folger's coffee into a mug and added some milk and sugar. She walked over to the kitchen table with her mug of coffee and sat across from her father. "Father, I am not throwing away my heritage, I just want a place to call home."

"You do have a home."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. Not when we spend a couple of months in Japan and a couple of months in England. I want one country, one house, one backyard, one home."

Shiro nodded understandingly. "You just haven't come to realize how lucky you are."

They both fell silent, each taking a sip of their drinks and reading sections of The London Times. The silence held a bit of tension. Shiro looked at Keiko for a few minuets before he finally spoke. "I see a great spirit in you Keiko. You're more Japanese than you think you are."

Keiko decided to back down and let her father talk with ease. She smiled at him and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I have always done well at kendo and karate. And my Japanese is close to fluent." As she spoke, she realized just how true it was. She has numerous kendo and karate trophies in her room. And no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she was the prime example of a traditional Japanese samurai.

"Wow! I see you're up early for once!" A tall young man entered the kitchen. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing dark brown corduroys and a tan v-neck t-shirt. He didn't have any shoes on, just socks. He walked over to Keiko and tousled her hair.

"Yuichi!!! Don't do that! You're messing it all up!!" She yelled at her older brother, while waving his hand away from her head.

"Sorry..." He then smirked. He loved teasing his little sister. "Are you sure you didn't dye your hair?"

"No!" She hissed at him. "It's my natural hair color and you know it!"

He then got down at eye level with her. He stared into her eyes. "And your eyes...are you sure they're not colored contacts?"

"No Yuichi! They're not!" His teasing always angered her.

He turned to look at their father. "Da, are you sure she's Japanese?" He teased.

"Yuichi, be kind to your sister. You know she is Japanese. I don't tolerate such jokes between family members. You should know this by now Yuichi."

"Yes, sorry father."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say you're sorry to Keiko."

Yuichi turned and bowed to Keiko. "I'm sorry Keiko. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded to his bow. She could tell that he really was sorry. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Good, I don't like to see you two fighting." Shiro smiled at them.

Yuichi walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of Japanese cha. The tiny tea leaves settling to the bottom of the mug in a soft settling motion. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to his father. Their father is the one to break the silence. "Actually, the fact that Keiko has red hair and violet eyes reminds me of a legend about our family."

"Oh ...not this again!" Keiko groans and lowers herself in her seat.

"Now, now....you know that I like to tell the tales of our family." Shiro smiled at his daughter and Keiko scowled at him. This only made Shiro smile more broadly.

"During the days of the Boshin War, or as others know it, the Meiji Revolution, there lived four great hitokiri. But, the greatest and the most feared of all was a man named Himura Kenshin. Others knew him as Hitokiri Battousai. Battousai was a manslayer who was feared by all, even by his own comrades of the Ishin Shishi. His skill was second to none and said to be as amazing as the Great Musashi. His sword skills were, and still are, unsurpassed and the style completely unknown. But, it has been said that it was an ancient style given to him by the gods. That only the successors of the style know of its name and true existence. However, the style has supposedly died with the Battousai, that he never passed it on to anyone." Shiro paused and took a quick, but slow, sip of his tea and then continued with his story. "Later on it was discovered that Battousai's true name was Shinta, but he had changed it to Kenshin, which is the name that history remembers...."

"That's nice dad, but I still don't see how this story relates to me." Keiko couldn't really take listening to this story. It's all it is to her, just a story.

"Let me continue Keiko-chan and then you'll see what I mean." Keiko sighed and nodded.

"Battousai was one of odd appearance indeed. He was a fairly short man, even by standards back then. He was also known to be quite feminine in figure and was often times mistaken for a woman. It was sometimes a wonder how his small body could hold such great power and strength." Shiro chuckled and then continued. "He had long red hair, redder than yours Keiko, and he wore it in a high ponytail typical of the assassin. Battousai had the fiercest eyes of violet, just the same shape and intensity as your own Keiko. Except, Battousai's eyes were the eyes of a manslayer. It has been said that his victims have entered the next world while still looking into Battousai's icy eyes."

Keiko's mouth fell open a bit. She wondered if her eyes really looked that evil or if such a legend could possibly be true. She doubted it. It sounded too far-fetched. "Himura Battousai is the one that Japan holds responsible for ending the Bakumatsu and ushering in the Era of the Meiji. It is believed that one day the Battousai will come back to us in a period of great turmoil. The reincarnated Battousai will support the same features as the old one and will be his ancestor; this is how our nation's savior will be identified."

"Do you really believe that Da? It's just a legend." Keiko stared at her father incredulously.

"Yes, Keiko. I do believe it. And I believe that you are the reincarnation of the Battousai."

"Come off it Da!!! Besides, we're not currently in a period of national turmoil. It can't be me!"

He smirked and winked. "Ah ....well, I could be wrong. But, I don't believe so."

"Didn't you hear me? I said our country is not at war. England is not at war with anyone!"

"Yes, I heard you. But, obviously you haven't heard a word I have said. The Battousai was Japanese and you are Japanese. Your country of origin is Japan. Do you see now?"

Keiko stared blankly at her father. It was apparent that he was serious and that he really believed in this legend. Well, his believing in legends she should be used to by now. Every archeologist and antique collector is fascinated with the past. Keiko nodded, she understood what her father was saying, but she didn't necessarily believe it. "Yes, I see what you mean. But, just because you whole-heartedly believe in it doesn't mean that it's true. After all, it is only a story."

"If you say so Keiko, if you say so...." His tone was dejected, like he had slightly given up on making her believe. He stood up from the table, his tea cup in his hand, and walked over to the sink. He placed the empty cup in the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "In any case, I'm off to work now." He downed the water and left the glass by the sink. He turned and picked his satchel up off the stool by the counter. "I have a customer coming in with a rare sword today. It should prove to be an interesting day."

"For you at least..." Keiko mumbled under her breath.

Shiro turned and kissed Keiko on the forehead and waved to Yuichi. "You two stay out of trouble and I'll be back at four." They nodded and smiled at their father.

Shiro left the kitchen and walked to the front door. At the door he stopped and yelled out to them. "'Bye!" Then he opened the door and softly closed it behind himself. A few seconds later the engine of the car was heard and then slowly drifted out of hearing range as Shiro drove off to work.

"I think he's just lonely." Yuichi said suddenly.

Keiko turned and stared at him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I think he really misses mum." Keiko nodded, seeing what her brother meant now.

"I mean, she only died last year. I don't think da has completely gotten over her death yet."

Keiko nodded. "I know. We all really miss her. I can see what you mean now." Yuichi nodded his eyes full of expression.

Keiko's eyes caught sight of the clock. "Oh! It's ten 'o clock already! I have to go!"

Yuichi stared up at her surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I promised Julie that I would meet her at the café this morning. She wanted to talk to me about something. I'm gonna be late!"

"You and Julie seem to be very friendly all the sudden."

"So?"

"No need to get defensive. I was just stating. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Here, I'll give you a lift on my bike if you hurry up, okay?"

Keiko smiled. "Really? You never let me ride on your bike!"

"Really, just hurry up. I have to meet Derrick soon."

"Okay!"

"Thanks for the lift Yuichi!" Keiko smiled and tossed her helmet to her brother as she climbed down off his Suzuki. She waved and ran off towards Julie, who was sitting at a table outside the café.

"Hello Yuichi!!" Julie called out to Keiko's older brother.

"Hi Julie. Keep an eye on my little sis!" He smiled.

"No problem! Hey, is that a new bike you got?"

Yuichi nodded. "Yea, it's a brand new Suzuki. I just bought it yesterday."

"Cool. I like it."

"Thanks. Well, see you all later!" With a wave and a push down on the kick starter with his foot, Yuichi was off, his cycle smoothly banking the curve in the road.

Keiko joined Julie at the table. A waiter came up and Keiko ordered a latte. Keiko then turned to Julie to say something, but Julie was quicker. "You know, your brother's very hot." She blushed.

"Julie!!"

"No, I mean it. And his bike makes him look even sexier." Her eyes were shinning.

"Ya know, these aren't things I need to hear about my brother..."

"Oh ...sorry Keiko."

"S'ok." She smiled. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how you haven't been on a date in a long time?"

"Yes.... What about it?"

"Well, ... me and Sean have a date tonight."

Keiko nodded. "And what does your date have to do with my lack of dates?"

"You know how my mum disapproves of Sean?" Keiko nodded. "Well, the only way she is letting me go on the date is if you and I go on a double date."

"What?! Your mother is that distrusting of you?"  
Julie nodded. "Yea, so would you? Please! It would mean a lot to me."  
"I would, but I don't have a date."  
"That's not a problem. Sean has a friend that's been meaning to ask you out."  
  
"A blind date? You know I'm not into those."  
"Oh, ...please? Please? I'm begging you. I'll make it up to you."  
Keiko grinned. "I'm holding you to that."  
"Then, you'll do it?"  
Keiko smiled as she nodded. "Yes. I'll do it."  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She smiled and jumped up to give her a hug. "You're such a great friend!"

"Is this Tomoki Antiques?" A middle aged man entered Shiro's store. The bell on the door softly jingling as the door swung shut. The man had a gray overcoat on and a bowler hat sat upon his graying hair. His features were amiable and strong despite his age. In his left hand was a long, skinny black velvet wrapped package.  
Shiro emerged from behind a red curtain concealing the entrance to the back of the shop. Shiro smiled as he nodded to the aging British man. "Yes, this is Tomoki Antiques and I am Shiro Tomoki. How can I help you, Sir?"  
"I'm John Williams. I spoke to you yesterday over the phone about a rare sword I wanted to sell you."  
"Oh! Yes, I remember. So, shall we take a look at that sword?"  
John nodded. "Yes." He placed the velvet wrapped package on the counter and slowly untied the gold roped strings that held it together. "Actually, it's not a sword, but a katana. I figured with your Japanese ancestry, that you might know more about this sword than others would." Shiro nodded and watched with interest as the sword was slowly revealed.  
The velvet cloth fell about the sword in a delicate manner. The black lacquered sheath glimmered in the soft overhead light. The hilt was black as well and simply fashioned. The sword's handle was covered with the traditional weaving of tight cloth into the Japanese sword style. The cloth also black and the handle that showed through the weaving was a subdued blue hue. With the simple, yet traditional Japanese fashioning of the sword, it was unmistakable that this was the sword of a samurai. Or, it could very well be the sword of an assassin.  
Shiro's lips parted in awe. It was rare indeed. Such an old sword, but so wonderfully preserved. Shiro motioned gently towards the sword as he looked into the man's eyes. "May I?"  
John nodded. "Yes, of course."  
Shiro gingerly picked up the sword, his fingers gently closing around the hilt. He held it up into the light, a shine running along down the sheath. His handling was of one who has held a sword many times before. His eyes studied the sword with expertise. Shiro slowly released an inch of the blade from its sheath, a metallic shine of light appearing on the blade as the light fell upon the steel. In one swift movement, Shiro released the blade fully from its case. The gleam of luminescence streaking down the middle of the blade as he slowly twisted it was impressive. Shiro's eyebrows then furrowed just as a frown slipped across his lips. John looked at him apprehensively.  
"Is something wrong Mr. Tomoki?"  
"Aye..." Shiro studied the blade more closely. "Don't you see it?" John shook his head, all looked in order to him. "The blade is on the wrong side. Look closely Mr. Williams and I think you'll see what I mean."  
John leaned in a bit further and studied the steel blade with a keen eye. "Oh, yes. I see it now. Is that a bad thing?"  
Suddenly a smile swept across Shiro's face. "No, not at all. Actually, it makes it all the more rare and valuable."  
"Really?"  
Shiro nodded. "Yes, I believe there were only two or three of these that were ever made. It is a katana known as a sakabatou, meaning that the cutting edge of the sword is on the reversed side."  
"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the sword?"  
"Aye, it would, if it were its purpose."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The sakabatou is a sword meant for styles of katsujin-ken, or "swords that give life". You could say it's a sword of the pacifist."  
"Oh, I see."  
Shiro examined the sword. "It's been carefully preserved. I would date this sword back to the Bakumatsu, that's at least back into the late 1800's. It looks as good as new. Are you sure this is a sword you wish to sell me?"  
John nodded. "Yes, I am very sure."  
"This sword could be worth a lot of money. Out of curiosity, why are you so ready and willing to get rid of it?"  
John averted his eyes as he spoke, as if the subject held a suppressed feeling of pain. "My son was killed by the use of a sword; I cannot tolerate such objects in my house."  
Shiro nodded. "You need not say anymore. Consider your sword bought."  
John's eyes found their way to Shiro's, a smile of relief on his lips. "Thank you so much."  
"I should be the one thanking you. How much do you want for it?"  
"Well, I am not an expert in this area, so what ever you think is a fair price."  
"You have a deal Mr. Williams."  
Money exchanged hands and Mr. Williams left empty-handed, but feeling very relieved. Shiro looked down fondly at the sword, his new addition to his traditional Japanese katana collection. As he looked more closely now, he noticed an engraving in the metal just below the hilt. He picked it up and rubbed it a bit to bring out it's shine.  
"H.S.?"  
Shiro stared at the letters, wondering what it could possibly stand for, the sword smith's trademark, or a lover's initials? Then, it dawned on him what the letters meant.  
"Himura Shinta. I knew it was true and this is his sword. Oh, this is truly remarkable."

"Oh, Yuichi's here. I gotta go now Julie. I'll see you at 8:00 tomorrow night for our double date and he better be cute!" Keiko waved and smiled at her best friend as she hopped onto the back of Yuichi's bike. Yuichi handed her a helmet and she strapped it onto her head. "I think you'll like him." Julie called to her. Keiko wrapped her arms around her brother's middle. "I hope so Julie. Cya!!" "Bye!" Yuichi revved up the throttle and pushed down the kick starter. Julie watched him with dreamy eyes; in her mind he was like a handsome god. 


	2. Chapter 1: TRANSPORTED Continued

** Chapter 1:** _**Transported,**_ Continued.

**_Legend of the Sakabatou_**

**By:** **KiMitsukai**

"I think you'll like him." Julie called to her.

Keiko wrapped her arms around her brother's middle. "I hope so Julie. Cya!!"

"Bye!"

Yuichi revved up the throttle and pushed down the kick starter. Julie watched him with dreamy eyes; in her mind he was like a handsome god. With a quick wave towards Julie, Yuichi and Keiko were on their way home.

"So, did you have a nice afternoon with Julie?" Yuichi asked his little sister as they dismounted his motorcycle in the driveway of their home.

"Yes, I sure did. How was yours with Derrick?" Keiko placed her helmet atop the seat of his bike.

"Okay, nothing special. He failed one of his exams, so he has to go to summer school to repeat it."

"Oh, he must be really unhappy about that." She said as they made their way through the front door.

"Actually, he's not that upset about it."

"Really? I'd be fuming."

Yuichi grinned. "Nah, there's a girl that he's had a crush on for awhile repeating too. He's hoping that they'll be in the same class together."

"What a pervert."

"How does that make him a pervert, Keiko?"

Keiko shrugged. "Just forget about it." She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottled water. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why'd you say it?" Yuichi had followed her to the kitchen and was leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Just drop it. I'll be in my room." She pushed past her brother and went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind herself and sighed as she fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed again only to open them and stare at the ceiling. "Life's too complicated." She whispered to no one in particular. She then placed her bottled water on her nightstand and took of her shoes, throwing them to the ground with a thud. She grabbed the remote to her stereo and clicked on London's rock station. "... Bringing you 80 minuets of nonstop rock music. Up next is "Get Down With the Sickness" by the American band Disturbed. We'll be back after a short commercial break. Don't change that channel on your radio." Keiko then went to her computer and turned it on, wondering if she had received any new e-mail.  
  
About two and half hours later the front door opened and in walked their father. Keiko was still in her room, playing an RPG game on her computer. Yuichi was in the kitchen preparing dinner while listening to the radio. Yuichi looked up from the stove to see his father standing in the kitchen doorway with an oblong package in his left hand. "Successful day at work, dad?"

Shiro nodded as he took of his coat and hat and placed them on the clothes tree in the foyer. "Yes, it sure was Yuichi." He smiled as he spoke. He returned to the kitchen and placed the velvet wrapped sword on the table. "Take a break from that Yuichi and come see this."

Yuichi turned the gas jets off beneath the cooking pots and placed his cooking fork on the counter. He walked over to his father and stared down at the black velvet object. "What is it dad?"

"It's an affirmation to the legend I was telling you about this morning." His voice was jubilant and his eyes were full of a shine of glee.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shiro smiled. "You'll see soon enough my boy." He patted his son on the shoulder affectionately. "But, first call down your sister; I want her to see this too."

Yuichi nodded and left his father's side and was soon at Keiko's door. He knocked and spoke. "Dad has something he wants to show us. He wants you to come downstairs." He doubted that he heard her. He knocked louder and yelled over the volume of the music. "Did you hear me?" A couple of loud crashes and bangs could be heard on the other side of the door and then Keiko's voice. "Yeah! Whatever!"

Yuichi shook his head and joined his father downstairs. A few minuets later Keiko joined them at the kitchen table. "What is it dad? I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm sure this is more important Keiko." Shiro told her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Her tone held an edge to it; apparently she was angered about something.

Shiro gently untied the golden strings that held the fabric closed around the object. He then unfolded the long package to reveal an antique Japanese sword. Yuichi's eyes went wide, as did Keiko's, whether she realized it or not. The ceiling light fell upon the smooth, black lacquered sheath and the metal of the hilt. It had an unidentifiable beauty to it.

"It's a very impressive sword dad." Yuichi said in awe.

Keiko nodded. "Yea, what he said."

Yuichi looked up from the sword to his father. "But, what does this sword have to do with the legend?"

Shiro smiled, barely able to contain his excitement. He carefully picked up the sword and unsheathed it just enough for the metal blade beneath the hilt to be viewed. Shiro nodded towards the initials. "See? See that there?"

Yuichi leaned in closer. "H.S.? What does that mean?"

"You can't take a guess?" Shiro asked.

Yuichi shook his head. "I don't have a clue."

Shiro smiled as he released the information to them. "It stands for Himura Shinta. This is the sword of our ancestor and the sword of the legendary manslayer Hitokiri Battousai."

Yuichi stared at the sword with new amazement. "Really? Do you really think so, dad?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, I really think so. Who else could have owned a sakabatou with the same initials as Battousai?"

Keiko stared at the sword, her outward tone appeared impassive towards the object, but inside she was enthralled with it. She felt that the sword had an aura surrounding it that was making it call her to it. She had the sudden impulse to touch it, to hold it in her hands. She found herself longing to release the blade from its sheath and perform ken-jutsu katas with it.

Shiro turned and looked at his teenage daughter, just about the same age as Himura when he was the Battousai. "What do you think Keiko-chan? It's pretty amazing isn't it?" His eyes were alive with excitement.

Keiko nodded. "It's very impressive, that it is." She didn't know what else to say about it, other than that she wanted to touch it. She looked at her dad. "Can ...can I hold it?"

Immediately Shiro's expression turned serious. He shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm afraid I can't let you touch this."

"But, why not?! I've held swords before and besides, I've fought with bokkens plenty of times before."

He shook his head again. "This isn't any ordinary sword. And it certainly isn't a bokken."

"But dad!!"

"No "buts" Keiko. My final answer is no. Please accept that." He closed the sheath and refolded it in the velvet.

"You're so unfair!" Keiko yelled at him as she then ran up to her room, slamming the door behind herself.

"Don't you think that was a little unfair dad? You've let her hold swords before. Hell, you've let her spar with real swords before. And you know that she knows how to handle them." Yuichi said to his father, who was placing the sword on the top level of a sword rack in their traditional Japanese styled living room.

"No, I think I was pretty fair. This is an heirloom; it is not a sword to be played around with."

"She wasn't going to play with it. She just wanted to hold it." Yuichi spoke in his sister's defense.

Shiro stood slowly and turned around to face his young adult son. "She just wanted to hold it, that's all?" He shook his head. "Did you see that malevolent glow in her eyes when she looked upon the sword?" Yuichi shook his head. "She wanted to use the sword. That is why I will not allow her to touch this sword. No good can from it."

Yuichi stared at his father, wondering if what he said was true. Keiko's actions seemed innocent enough. But, their father seemed to think that there was something more sinister behind her simple question. "If you say so father." Yuichi turned and headed back towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. "If you're interested, dinner will be ready in ten minuets."  
  
The tall antique grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight, its melody echoing throughout the house. Keiko lay awake in her bed, listening to the chiming of the clock. She was still wearing her day clothes and even her shoes were still on. Her eyes held a possessed quality to them. The sword's aura was calling her.

She rose from her bed and walked across the floor towards her door, stepping around all the floor boards that creak. She carefully opened her door so that it didn't make any noise and crept out of her room. She moved downstairs, softly jumping down a step to miss the one that squeaks. She exhaled a sigh of relief as she made it to the kitchen soundlessly.

She pushed back the lose hair from her eyes and then walked through the doorway into the living room. She saw the velvet wrapped sword sitting on the sword rack near the wall on the other side of the room. A smile slipped across her lips. She softly walked up to the sword and kneeled down in front of it. Her eyes entranced by the aura she saw emanating about the ancient sword. She languidly reached out towards it and unraveled the velvet which was covering the katana. Once the velvet wrapping was on the floor, the weapon's aura seemed more vivid. Keiko's hands then found their way to the sword, lifting it up with each hand on one end of the sword; in the traditional manner of lifting a sword. Her eye's irises reflected the katana's azure glow.

All at once a light wind stirred up from no where, completely swirling around Keiko and the sword she held in her hands. The smile on her face grew broader as she watched and felt the sword come alive. The urge to release the blade from its confining case grew stronger as the wind picked up intensity.

"I'm sure one little look see wouldn't hurt." She said to the sword as her smile turned into a grin.

She then gradually slipped the blade free from it's sheath. With each inch of blade that was set free, its aura grew brighter and the wind blew harder. The velocity of the wind caused her hair band to fall off her long hair and fall to the floor. The suspense was building up inside her, wondering what was about to happen once the sword was fully set free. With her curiosity at its peak, she swiftly released the sword from its sheath in one lithe movement.

The wind immediately died and the aura shinned even brighter as Keiko held the sword out in front of her; the sheath in her left hand. It was as if time had stopped and all that existed was Keiko and the sword before her. She could have sworn that she heard the grandfather clock stop ticking.

Abruptly the wind returned, but much stronger than before, swirling the aura together with the wind to create an eerie blue glow around Keiko. Everything before her disappeared; all she saw was the blue aura. It was like a moving, glowing wall that had suddenly been built up around her, enclosing her inside. She felt like she was being lifted up off the floor slowly and gracefully. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and then everything turned black as she fell unconscious.  
  
She faintly felt like she was spinning down a dark tunnel, as if falling into a black abyss. The air around her felt numbing and cold, but cushioning as well. Like the air itself was supporting her as she fell. The sheath and sword were clenched tightly in her fists and her eyes were open, but unseeing. Abruptly it was like her cushion left her and she was now free falling. She was moving fast towards the ground, but to her it felt like it was all happening in slow motion. Her body fell to the soft earth with a light thud, the sword and sheath still in her hands. Her eyes were closed and her body completely limp. The aura had dissipated and the wind had died down to nothing but a light cool breeze.  
  
Her body slowly was reawakening as she felt the hard, moist ground beneath her. She slowly sat up and was about to rub her head when she noticed the sword tightly clutched in her hand. She sheathed the sword and then rubbed her head. She felt like she had fainted and fallen hard to the floor. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't on a hardwood floor, but on the damp earth outside.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

Keiko looked up to what she thought would be the ceiling, only to see the blue sky and a few scattered clouds. She looked down at the ground beneath her, and wondering if it was real, she picked up some of the dirt into her hand. She rubbed it between her fingers and let the grains fall softly back to the earth. Yea, it was definitely real, she thought to herself.

She stood up slowly, catching herself before she swayed and fell back down to the ground. She looked around and noticed how old and unfamiliar her surroundings appeared. She noticed that she was standing in the middle of a dirt road that was leading up to a village. The buildings were made of wood and paper shoji doors. The traditional architecture told her it was a Japanese village, possible a rural village.

"Wait ....if I'm in England, how am I seeing a Japanese village?" She asked herself in a confused whisper.

She held her sword at her left hip and slowly wandered down the dirt road towards the village. As Keiko got into town she realized that all of its inhabitants were Japanese and they were all formally dressed in kimonos. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

"When I open my eyes ... I'll see my living room." She said to herself, not wanting to believe what she had seen. She opened her eyes and the village scene was still before her. She breathed out a large exhale. "Oh, shit! It is real!"

Keiko continued to walk deeper into town, her strange clothes and appearance attracting many stares from the locals. She saw open air food markets, men selling fresh fish and other food goods, women displaying their wares of homemade kimonos and weaved baskets, and little children wearing kimonos running through the streets playing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How did she get here? Where exactly was she? And, more importantly... what year was it?

She saw a middle aged woman sitting on the porch of a small house all alone sewing a man's haori. She looked kind and sweet enough, so Keiko slowly approached her. The woman looked up from her sewing as she saw a shadow fall upon her. The woman looked up at Keiko and her eyes widened at Keiko's odd clothes. "May I help you, Miss?" The woman asked Keiko in a sweet voice.

Keiko nodded. "Yes, could you please tell me, what city am I in?"

"Are you lost my dear?"

Keiko nodded again. "Yes, sort of. Could you please tell me?"

The woman nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course dear. You're in Kyoto."

Keiko's eyes widened. "Kyoto? Japan?"

The woman nodded. "Yes."

Keiko stared at the woman and then at the ground. 'How did I suddenly get from London to Kyoto? And, why does Kyoto look so different from when I was here last month?' She asked herself. She then looked up at the woman, a more important question needing to be answered. "And, what year is it?"

The woman hesitated before answering, thinking it an odd question for someone to be asking. But then again, the young girl before her was of odd appearance herself. "It is 1868."

"1868!!!" Keiko repeatedly the date loudly in disbelief.

Okay, this chapter has gotten much longer than I thought it would. It is the longest chapter to a story I have ever written. If anyone has read this all the way through, please be kind and leave me a review. I would love to know what everyone thinks. This is the first story that I have written that I've been very descriptive with and have treated as a real story. Please R&R!! I hope you are enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 2: Tashimoto Yuri

Hello everyone! I know it has been an extremely long time since I have last updated. I've just been very busy with school work lately. However, since I am now on break, I have some free time to update this story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.

**_Disclaimer: _As always, this is just a fan fiction based on Watsuki's great work. However, I do own Keiko, Yuichi, and Shiro Tomoki and Yuri Tashimoto.**

_**Legend of the Sakabatou**_

_**By: KiMitsukai**_

**_Chapter 2: Tashimoto Yuri _**

I quickly repeated the older woman's words in my head. '1868?' How could this have possibly happened? What am I going to do? Where will I go? How will I get home? I must have appeared close to tears, because the old woman patted the ground next to her and I sat down beside her. She wrapped her loving arms around my shaking body and held me in her seemingly strong and comforting embrace.

"You must be a long way from home, my dear, aren't you?" Her tone was so kind, so nonjudgmental and caring. As if she were my grandmother welcoming me home and all excited and willing to dote gifts upon her granddaughter.

I nodded and upon her kindness, I let my tears run freely down my cheeks. "Oh, there there, darling. Everything will be just fine." Oh, how I wanted to believe her. She handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes, but the tears still silently came. I never thought I'd miss my family and friends so much. I even miss Yuichi tousling my hair and everything else about him that annoyed me. I just wanted this nightmare to be over and I wanted to wake up in my soft bed in London.

"You've probably had a long journey, dear; you're all covered in dust and dirt." I looked up into her kind gray eyes as she stood up and I nodded. "Why don't you come inside and freshen up." Her kindness still shocked me; I was a complete stranger to her!

I followed her inside and into her kitchen, but then she turned and smiled at me. "No, no you don't." Her laughter was sweet. "You're not going to eat anything until you've freshened up. And, I bet if you changed you're clothes you might not feel so out of place." It was so nice how she didn't question me; she hasn't even asked me my name yet. I smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, of course."

She led me out back to a small bathing house at the corner of her yard. I walked inside and looked around. It was dimly lit, save the light that seeped in through the cracks in the wood. There was a wooden tub in the north corner and a large basin and pitcher on a table to the side of it. And on the opposite wall was a rack full of clean, soft towels. The woman pointed to the well, a couple yards away from the bath house and told me to fill the tub and set a fire under it to warm up the water. She would return soon with some clean clothes. I smiled and bowed, "I sincerely thank you for your hospitality."

"Hush, hush, think nothing of it." She smiled and left me to my bathing, limping a bit as she walked back to the house. Old age must not be treating her kindly, I thought sadly as I watched the old woman walk back inside. 'Where are her children to help her?' I wondered.

I was sitting in the tub of warm water, washing my hair with some soap that I had found next to the basin, when the old woman returned. A sweet smile on her lips as she placed the woman's kimono on the dry table.

"There you go. I think you would look lovely in this pale lavender kimono; it will accent the violet of your eyes very nicely, I think." I had never been one for dressing up, but I was in no position to argue. So, I accepted the garment with a smile. "You really are too kind, Ma'am."

"Ah, such formalities," she chuckled, "my name is Tashimoto Yuri, but please, just call me Yuri."

I nodded and smiled. "Alright, Yuri-san." I still didn't know her that well to address her so informally, plus she was an elder. She should receive some respect.

Yuri blushed and then left the bath house to allow me to dress. I assumed by Yuri's red cheeks that she was of lower station within the village and didn't receive respect that often.

Within a few minuets I appeared in the kitchen doorway. The kimono hugged my form flatteringly and definitely suited my eye color. In white there was a butterfly pattern embroidered into the soft purple silk fabric and the tight obi around my middle was of a deep burgundy. It was rich fabric and I assumed that it must have belonged to her daughter, which I believed she had had one. I had white socks on and zouri sandals and my hair was up and pinned with hair chopsticks. I looked of the times now. In my left hand was my sword, the only item from my time that I had brought with me, save what I had been wearing.

Yuri looked up and stared gaping, as if she had seen a ghost. "Midori?" Yuri whispered.

"Excuse me?" I stared at the woman, wondering if she was alright. Yuri shook her head and loosely smiled. "Oh, nothing dear…." I had caught it though, for a brief second I had reminded her of her daughter. And this had been her kimono. I was so stricken with her generosity; I don't think she would have given me this kimono to wear if she didn't see kindness within me. "You look so beautiful." Yuri smiled and led me to a seat at the table.

I sat and looked up at the old woman with a smile. "Thank you, Yuri-san." Yuri blushed again. "Really, you don't have to be so polite." I could tell that she liked the respect though, so I just smiled. "I know…"

Yuri then placed a bowl of rice and a plate of tempura chicken in front of me. I picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. After the first mouthful, I hadn't realized how hungry I had been and began to devour the food before me; as if I had never seen food before.

Yuri chuckled. "Slow down, you don't want to choke." I slowed and began to eat like a human being instead of an animal. Yuri watched me, happy to be helping someone else and to see them enjoying it.

However, soon Yuri's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She needed to know the young girl's name. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted, needed, to know. She looked up sheepishly at the young girl before her. "I don't mean to pry, but what is your name?"

I immediately looked up and then set my chopsticks down. "Oh, you're not prying at all. I'm sorry for my rudeness. I should have introduced myself from the start. My name is Tomoki Keiko."

Yuri smiled and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Keiko-chan."

I smiled at the kind old woman and bowed my head in return. "No, the pleasure is all mine Yuri-san."

Yuri got an edge of curiosity in her eyes as she continued to stare at me. I could have bet 900 pounds what her next question was going to be and I would have won. "Why is such a young girl as you carrying around a sword in these times?"

I shrugged; I really didn't have an answer for that question. Well, I did, but like she would believe that the sword had transported me from the future to her time? Likely not, so I quickly devised a plausible alibi. "It was my father's, then my brother's sword before they were killed in the war. It is all I have left of theirs to remember them by."

The woman nodded and then became sad. "I'm sorry to hear of their demise. And your mother?"

Well, on this question I wouldn't be lying. "She died giving birth to me. I never knew her."

"Oh, child! I'm so sorry, all alone in this world. Don't you have anyone to look after you?" Yuri looked genuinely concerned for my safety and well-being. I didn't think such pure hearted people existed.

I shook my head. "No. But, I do fine on my own."

Yuri looked so sympathetic it was heart wrenching. She quickly got up and refilled my rice bowl. As if seeing the need that I eat more because of some unseen sense of malnutrition that I was giving off to her. I bowed my head. "Thank you."

It seemed like Yuri couldn't resist knowing more about me, well, I guess that was to be suspected. I am a stranger that just walked up to her front porch. I suppose any sensible person would want to know more about such a stranger as I have been. And what was surprising more, was how so easily and quickly I could come up with a life's history to tell her. I'm so thankful to Morito-san for teaching me Japanese history in school while I was living in Japan. It is coming into a great deal handy now.

"Where are you planning to go from here, Keiko-san?" Yuri asked me, as if enthralled with my life.

"I hadn't thought much about it. I was thinking to spend some time here in Kyoto, or travel east to Edo. Maybe from Edo I'll drop down south to Yokohama. I have Japan at my feet. No strings to hold me in place, I can be a traveling wanderer with my sword to protect me."

Yuri seemed amazed at how I wanted to travel. Most people didn't do such extensive traveling as that. The city in which they lived was the whole world for them, such thoughts weren't enough for me. Since I was given the chance to explore 19th century Japan, I was going to take full range of the opportunity given me. Yuri blinked and then found her voice. "Your sword to protect you?" I had almost forgotten how the thought of a woman using a sword was sneered at, or not even fathomable.

I nodded. "Yes. My sword to protect me." I knew she would ask more on that subject, so I just patiently waited for her to do so.

"But, do you even know how to wield such a weapon?" Yuri was simple amazed by me, I couldn't imagine why. But then again, I had to remember that I was thinking with 21st century views and she with 19th.

I nodded once more. "Yes, I've been training with a sword since I was about 6 years old. Of course at 6, I wasn't holding a steel-bladed weapon yet, I was holding a shinai. I held katanas for the first time when I was about 8 or 9."

Yuri sat gaping at me, in a complete state of loss of speech. It took her a couple of minuets to gather herself and when she did so, she had yet another question for me. "Judging from the ages you told me and from your visage, you must be about 16 or 17, am I right? And, I now see how you can live on your own without any fears. You must be very good with the sword."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm 16 years old." I smiled. "Thank you." I continued, and tried not to sound boastful or condescending. "My father had said to me multiple times that I have enough skill to equal the Battousai."

That had about done it. At the mention of Battousai, Yuri's eyes widened and she appeared mortally fear-stricken. It would seem that the name Battousai was one to be whispered or better yet, left unspoken. "Battousai? Hitokiri Battousai? That murdering demon of the Ishin Shishi?"

I suddenly meekly nodded. "Yes, that would be the one. I take it you're not on his side."

Yuri looked disgusted at the very idea. "I wouldn't be on that Patriot dog's side even if my life was on the line. Our country has done very well underneath the Shogun's regime, I wouldn't think of usurping his power. It would only create chaos."

I was taken aback at her livid thoughts in politics. I was also very surprised that she was on the side of the Bakufu; I would have pegged her for a loyalist. However, I could tell that arguing politics with her would be an unwise move. Since, as far as my thoughts went, I held pro-loyalist sympathies.

I had to say, my stubborn headedness often got the better of me, and before I could think twice, the words spilled from my mouth. "Create total chaos? Yuri-san, chaos has already started. It started the day the Tokugawas took the emperor off his throne and created the Shogunate. This chaos of which you speak was always inevitable and was going to eventually occur. It just happens to be occurring now." I could feel myself getting worked up. And the words just kept issuing from my tongue. "And whether or not you agree with Battousai's way, you must remember that there are heroes on both sides of a war- not just one!"

That's it for now readers. I'll try to update sooner this time. Anyway, I think its coming along nicely. I can't wait for Kenshin to come in finally. Maybe in the next chapter? Heh, we'll see. Thank you all, and please review! Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter With A Demon

I'm true to my promise this time. I've updated this story sooner than I usually do. Totally disregarded homework for awhile to write this. But, I got an idea and just had to put it to paper. So, without any further adieu, the story continues…..

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Based on the great manga Rurouni Kenshin by Watsuki-san. _**

_**Legend of the Sakabatou**_

**_By: KiMitsukai_**

**_Chapter 3: Encounter with a Demon_**

* * *

****

Yuri nodded, sensing my keen understanding of the politics of the time, as well as my strong beliefs regarding the war. "Yes, Keiko-chan, I do realize there are heroes on both sides of a war. However, just as there are heroes, there are demons as well."

I stared into the older woman's hazel eyes, wizened with age and knowledge far beyond my years. Though, I am not a fool, I'll admit I still do have a lot more to learn. But, I'd say my thoughts were well-informed and not just the bantering of an imbecile. "I understand." I sighed. I had never been one for arguing. Not because I couldn't formulate my side of the argument well-enough or because I strongly disliked confrontation. But, because I just didn't like to argue with people. Some are just too hard-headed and unwilling to hear what you've to say. "I don't wish to argue with you, Yuri-san. You are my gracious host and I your indebted servant." I bowed my head. "Please forgive my rudeness and unthankful- ness."

Yuri got up from the table and walked around it to kneel at my side. Her eyes were teary as she embraced my middle, resting her head lightly against my chest. "Oh, you don't owe me anything. I showed you hospitality of my own accord; please don't think you have to repay my kindness."

I gently lifted up the older woman's head and I got down on the floor with her. I smiled into her kind eyes, my own getting watery. "I don't want you to think me ungracious. I am just a stranger to you, counting on your kindness to survive in this town. I do owe you, more than you think. And one day, I will repay you."

Yuri lifted her eyes to mine in protest. Before she could speak, I interrupted her. "I will. It's in my nature and there's nothing you can do to stop me. It's just the kind of person I am, and you'll just have to deal with that, Yuri-san." I smiled at her, my violet eyes emanating the kindness of my soul.

Yuri's aged face stared at me. Her eyes looking into mine, and seeing into my soul and knowing that there was goodness in me. Her lips slipped into a wide smile and she pulled me towards her, in a warm embrace; her arms a bit angular as they wrapped around my firmer body. She placed her head just inside the crook of my neck and I placed mine in the same manner as her. As I breathed in her scent, I could smell herbs and flowers, as if she was always working in a garden. Her body was frail with age, though her strong embrace didn't suggest weakness. As we pulled apart, her hands cupped my face. Her hands were bony and the skin wrinkled with age. I looked up into her eyes and saw the kindness of a mother and to me a grandmother I have never had. I placed my right hand over her left hand and pressed her hand more gently onto my face; closing my eyes and pushing my face against the pressure I was pushing towards my face. I moved my head over and kissed the older woman's hand.

I opened my eyes to see a tear stream down the woman's cheek. I reached out and wiped it away. "Please, don't cry."

She sadly smiled and pulled back from me. A smile hiding the pain she was feeling. "I can't help it. You just,….you just remind me so much of….."

The words slipped out of me before I realized I had spoken them. "Of your daughter?"

Yuri looked up at me with surprised eyes. "How did you know? I haven't mentioned her to you."

I sadly smiled. "When I walked out here, I heard you call me Midori. And when you gave me this wonderful kimono, I just put two and two together."

Yuri gave a sad smile and nodded. "Yes, you remind me of my daughter, Midori. Granted she was taller than you and not as endowed, but I see her kindness when I look into your eyes and her personality. Please forgive me for being so familiar with you."

I smiled and shook my head. "You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. If anything you've given me something I will cherish for the rest of my life."

Yuri looked at me in wonder and confusedly. "What have I given you?"

I lowered my head at first, my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Then I looked back up at her. "You've shown me the love a mother. Something I have never felt until I met you."

Yuri smiled and pulled me closer, in another embrace. "Oh child." Nothing more needed to be said. We had both given each other something the other was missing. For me, Yuri gave me the love of a mother, and I have given her the love of a lost daughter. The silence between us now was all we needed and the comfort each other's embrace wrought to the other.

* * *

We separated and Yuri commenced to make tea while I sat outside on the back porch, admiring the landscape. My back rested against the beam that supported the porch awning and above me a small wind chime played a soothing melody on the cool, light breeze. I looked out upon the Japanese garden that Yuri must have been attending earlier. A stream ran through it and at one end a bamboo water pipe collected water and then released it, adding to the rhythm of nature's music.

I closed my eyes as a soft smile spread across my thin lips. I don't think I've ever enjoyed Japan as much as I am now. Great Shining Helios had dragged the sun back across the sky a couple of hours ago and twilight was now fading into night. The crickets were out singing and the fireflies had started to set the garden twinkling with light. I opened my eyes once more and looked up at the heavens. I don't think I've ever found Japan so beautiful before now, and so lonely.

I looked up at the stars, finding Pegasus among the constellations and I wondered if Yuichi, or dad, or Julie were looking up now too. I've always been okay with being by myself; sometimes I even preferred it that way. However, I guess there's a major difference between being alone while surrounded by those you love and being completely alone. And already, I wasn't handling the completely alone part very well. Even though Yuri is nice and Japan is so beautiful, I just want to go back home. I miss everything … everyone.

The sad thing is though, I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get home. What if I never see them again? I left while being mad at my dad and my brother. And I promised Julie I would go on a double date with her tomorrow night. She's going to be so angry with me when I let her down. I sighed and leaned back further against the cool wooden pole. I just don't know what to do.

* * *

"Tea's ready." I looked up as Yuri came to sit down alongside me, handing me a hot teacup. I think she could tell what I was thinking about, though she didn't say anything as she sat down next to me, except to comment on the garden and the night sky. "My, the stars sure are bright tonight." She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Mmm, can you smell that lavender on the breeze? It just bloomed a couple of days ago and it's so soothing."

I looked over at her and nodded with a smile. Then, I turned my eyes back on the garden, taking a small sip from my teacup so as not to burn my tongue. I guess if I do get stuck in this time period, living with Yuri won't be such a bad thing, I thought to myself. I drank half my tea and then placed the cup down on the wooden porch next to me. Grabbing my sword, I stood and turned to Yuri. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

Yuri looked up at me, her hands holding her cup of cha gracefully in her lap. "Do you want some company?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'd rather be alone." Yuri nodded, understandingly and I turned and left her house.

* * *

I was once more standing on the dirt street where I fell early this morning. It's kind of funny how when I left my time it had been during the middle of the night and when I arrived here it had been the early morn. The moon was full and bright, illuminating my way as I walked along the quiet and deserted street. I found it a little more difficult to walk in a kimono, since I don't wear them that often. Actually, I only remember wearing a kimono for the holidays I spent in Kyoto. All the same, I had to walk a little slower than I normally do.

I held my sword tightly in my left hand, not sure what I would find on this street. I remember reading in manga and history books that during this time period assassins often killed members of opposing factions in alleyways. The thought made me think that maybe a walk beneath the stars wasn't such a good idea. But then the more courageous side of me said I could handle a sword and I had nothing to fear.

I entered Kyoto proper, where if it had been day, the street would have been flooded with people. I passed the city's hotel and across the street was a tavern. It was menacing how these buildings looked much more frightening at night, especially the brothel for some reason. It was eerily quiet, and I didn't like it. I gripped my sword's hilt tighter. My own cold sweat making it harder to grip. I could hear my heart thudding in my ears as I continued to walk, a little slower because of my fear.

I turned the corner around a building to see a couple of men standing at the farther end of the alley. Three of the men were dressed in brown hakama and green and white patterned haori with white headbands tied around their foreheads. And the lone young man facing them was wearing black hakama and an indigo haori, with a ponytail high on his head. I wasn't sure from the distance I was at, and maybe it was a trick of the moonlight, but I could have sworn the man had vibrant red hair.

I was so taken with curiosity and fear that I was rooted in place in the center of the alley. The moonlight illuminating my frame in the middle of the street. I watched as the lone man seemed to have said a few words to the other three and then commenced to attack them. His sword was swift and at times hard to follow. I watched as the first man fell dead, followed shortly by the second. However, seeing his fallen comrades, the third tried to flee. He started to run up the street, towards me, and the lone assassin started to chase him. Like death running at you with his sickle scythe held high ready to swoop down and cut your life away from your body.

The last man didn't get far before the assassin jumped high into the air and in a deadly second, sword extended, fell back down to earth. His sword coming down to cut the man completely in half from the head down. The body falling to the ground in two halves amidst a pool of quickly cooling blood. My eyes were wide open as I watched this, never before had I seen such an act of cruelty and mercilessness. As the assassin stood, he struck at the air to clean his blade and then took out a cloth to wipe away any access blood before sheathing his weapon. Then he looked up and his amber eyes caught hold of mine.

I was frozen rigid his icy gaze was so intense. I don't think I could have moved for anything in the world. My hand was sealed around my sword and I felt completely unable to move to draw the weapon. I hadn't realized my heart had started to race and my breathing had quickened to an abnormally high breathing rate. My eyes were glued on the slowly advancing figure, like I was watching death coming for me and I was powerless to stop him.

It seemed he vanished and reappeared before me. A vision of black, indigo, crimson, and gold. His haori was open, exposing his well-toned chest, which I couldn't help staring at, but then my eyes were drawn back to his. They were violet like mine and shaped like mine, but tinged with the amber flecks of a Hitokiri. His voice took me by surprise. "You saw me kill." His voice was low, masculine, and icy; sending shivers of fright down my spine. "You'll have to die."

My eyes widened in panic at this as I stared at him. He was little older than me and yet so experienced with the sword and so ruthless with killing. All I could think of was that I didn't want to die. That it wasn't my time yet and I couldn't go like this. Although he had declared he'd kill me, he hadn't attacked yet. He just stood staring at me, and I thought I caught curiosity and slight fascination in his eyes for a moment. But just then, he unleashed his sword from its sheath and it was at my throat.

Now I saw his eyes grow wide with shock as he looked at me and I wondered why. But then I realized, without my knowing, I had released my sword as well and had blocked his attack to my throat. I guess the power to fight to live is stronger than I thought it was. He then got over his surprise and narrowed his eyes, pushing his sword against mine with all his strength and me pushing with all my strength to throw him back. I succeeded and then went for a chest thrust, which he easily blocked.

We were openly fighting now in the middle of the alley way. This was no spar for me, for the first time in my life I was genuinely fighting for my very life. I was doing a fairly good job too, considering my opponent was Battousai. It was unmistakable, as he was using the same fighting style that I was-plus the red hair and violet eyes were a give away. He attacked at my side, I blocked and went for his abdomen, he blocked.

I lunged into an attack at his side, which he blocked and I spun around and went to attack him from behind. But he was quicker and blocked with a strength that sent my sword flying from my hand. I was so shocked, I watched my sword land a couple of feet from me and then Battousai's sword was at my throat and his body was close to mine. His violet/blue amber flecked eyes bore into mine with an intensity that was like a laser. So, this has been my encounter with a demon and this is where it all ends for me. I couldn't see any way out of this, unless he spared my life. But this is Battousai, once he says he's going to kill you, your fate is sealed.

My chest was heaving and beads of sweat and fear dripped down my forehead in rivulets. I looked into his eyes, a teenage assassin with a lost childhood and a life known only of pain, suffering, and death. And I pitied him. I think he saw it in my eyes as he pressed his blade closer against my throat. I had to take in a sharp intake of breath as the blade pierced my flesh. Clearly he wasn't going to let me go. I closed my eyes, ready for the blow to come. After a few seconds I realized I'd want to see it coming, so if at the last minuet I could move to the side or something to save my life.

Just then, I saw him pull back his sword in a lithe movement, his eyes burning with the fiery flames of hell. I held my breathe……

* * *

That's it for now readers. Kenshin has finally entered the fic. I hope he's Battousai-ish enough. Though, I'm not so sure. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. Bye! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Ancestral Reunion

Yes, I know I haven't been as quick to update this time. However, its not all my own fault or lack of ideas. I have ideas, no worries. My piece of shit for a computer broke down once again and had to get repaired and my own relentless procrastination has set me back in history essays. Nevertheless, I interrupt my "precious" school work time to bring to you, the reader, another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, as I am really enjoying writing this tale. Adieu.

**DISCLAIMER: _Based on the great work of Nobuhiro Watsuki. _**

**Legend of the Sakabatou**

**By: KiMitsukai**

**Chapter 4: Ancestral Reunion**

His eyes were full of all the evils and torment that must exist in hell, they were so fiery and intense. Hard to look at. I stared at his raised sword, sensing his strength even in the way he held it and gripped the hilt.

_No! I won't die like this! I won't! I've got so much more to live for! I then quickly rolled away towards my sword lying a couple of feet away. Just as I moved, his sword came down and would have killed me had I still been in that same position. I grabbed hold of my weapon and flipped over its edge so I could fight to kill. Ancestor or not, he meant to take my life and I wouldn't let him. Even if it meant killing him and erasing my existence from the future._

I stood and faced him as he stood and turned his attention on me. The moon reflecting in his eyes was the same intense glare mirrored in my own. His eyes widened slightly when he took in the full measure of my visage. He would be a fool if he didn't see the similarities in appearances. And underneath his cold gaze I could see a poor young man, lost and without love. Sad, and unconsciously searching for someone to love him. Little did I know it, but my eyes revealed the same emotion. I was more like him then I would dare admit.

He started to approach me with this considering look on his face, his sword was still unsheathed, though hanging limply at his side as he advanced. He was still fearsome and as he got too close for my own liking, I backed away from him. He immediately stopped and looked at me with an expression I can't quite describe.

"Please, … I won't hurt you…" He said, I believe his tone had warmed a bit.

"Won't hurt me?" I almost sneered. "You just had your sword at my throat." I rubbed the wound where his sword had pierced my flesh. "With the intent to kill me and you think I believe you?" I glared at him, untrustingly.

"Your wariness is understandable, however, try to believe me when I say I mean you no harm." I conceded, and allowed him to further approach me, until he was but a foot before me.

"Your eyes,…" He was staring intently at my eyes and I into his. It was like looking into the mirror, except I was seeing something like a male version of myself. "Your hair…" His eyes then roamed over my vibrant red hair. "I've never seen anyone in Japan with features such as yours except for myself." He paused, as if considering me and the words he would next use. "You must tell me your name."

I gazed him, and raised an eyebrow. "I must? What, so you know who you are looking for when you want to come find me later and kill me? I will not."

My abrupt tone must have shocked him. He was trying his sincerest to be kind, something he for sure wasn't used to. And I, was doing my damnedest to be cruel to him. _For god's sake, he just tried to kill me! _

"Here, if this will put you at ease." And I watched as he sheathed his sword. He then proceeded to give me a look like, now you sheath yours.

"It somewhat does." I retorted and then I'm not sure why, to appease him, to make him see I was his equal, or to snub him, I sheathed mine as well. He nodded as he saw me put my weapon away. Of course, this was only the façade of a truce; we both could have our swords back out in the flash of heartbeat.

He came up to me so that as he spoke I could feel the warmth of his breath against my face. "Won't you tell me your name?"

Now it was more like he was imploring me rather than demanding my name of me. He was much more attractive when he asked. What am I saying? Attractive? I can't think such thoughts about him, we're related! That's just sick to think such a thing. "I don't trust you." I stated bluntly. "Once you've proven you're trust worthy, I'll give you my name."

It appeared he was intrigued with the bit of mystery that I was leaving him with. However, I could see he wanting something more to satisfy himself. "Then how am I to refer to you?"

I thought for a second. A smile spread across my lips as I looked up at him and replied. "For now, Battousai, you can call me Ayame. Just that and nothing more."

He smiled, as if satiated for the time being. " Alright, Ayame. And, there's no need for you to call me "Battousai". In fact, I find it quite a repulsive name. You can call me, Kenshin. Just that, … and nothing more." He smiled. _Was he toying with me?_

To him it seemed a leaping move forward, for him to give me his name. I therefore didn't bother to tell him that I already knew what his name was. That would only arouse his suspicion, and I didn't need a man of his skills after my neck while I'm in this time period. I nodded. "Very well, Kenshin." I rather liked his name, the way it softly rolled off the tongue. A name one could get used to saying over and over.

He was staring at me, but then I came to realize he was not just staring at me, his eyes were taking me in. They were roaming up and down my frame. And I flushed under the intensity of his gaze. I watched his eyes as he looked over my body. _What was that look in his eyes? Longing, love,… lust? It couldn't be. _I wasn't an attractive young woman, I knew this. So, why would he look at me like this? I've never been on a date, never had a boyfriend, and never been kissed. Everyone at school thought me odd looking,…. A Japanese girl with red hair and violet eyes.

He looked up at me, now meeting my gaze and I thought I distinctly saw a blush flash across his cheeks. He looked handsome. I shook my head. _I really mustn't think such thoughts. But,…he would be like a couple of generations removed, right? It would be like falling for your fourth cousin and that was okay._ His words pulled me back from my reverie.

"Care to get some sake with me?" Was he serious? Just moments before we were locked in a battle and now we're getting chummy? I really don't get this guy!

"Sure." I don't know why, but I consented. I just couldn't pull myself away from him. He was so alluring. To think, I am in 1868 and I am actually conversing with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai!

I followed him to the tavern and though its lights were off and the place looked like it had been closed for hours, he still led me inside through a back door. The place was empty and everything was placed away for the night. Kenshin went behind the bar, acting, quite frankly, as if he owned the place. He emerged with a bottle of sake and two small sake cups. He smiled and led me to a table in the back. He lit the lantern and it gave off a pleasing glow around them. He proceeded to pour two cups of sake and he handed me one with a nod.

I took the cup into my hands and gave him a smile. "Now, shouldn't it be I serving you sake, instead of you to me?" I was right, according to Japanese tradition. Why was I flirting with him this way?

He shrugged. "I suppose. Just drink it."

I shrugged as well and took a sip. "Hmm,… it's very good."

"Very good? Eh, it's alright." He replied with a shrug.

"Why's it just alright? This is the best sake I've ever tasted."

"It seems to have lost its flavor." He looked up at me, with eyes of reassurance. "Nothing to be concerned about. Just enjoy your sake."

I didn't understand him at all. Either way, I did enjoy the sake.

As we sat there together around the small, dim pool of lantern light, we heard some raucous voices coming from outside. Kenshin immediately blew out the light and grabbed his sword. He motioned for me to be quite and to stay where I was. However, me being my curious self, I followed him.

He was at the door, watching some men out in the street. I was right behind him. What surprised me was that he hadn't even noticed that I'd followed him. Quite odd, he was famed for having such great senses. He turned his head as if to look back at me at the table, but was surprised to see me right beside him. "Go back to the table." He whispered to me.

"No." I could be quite stubborn, as you've already seen. "I want to see what's happening too."

Kenshin gave me a perturbed look. "You've seen, now you can go back inside. This isn't something a woman should be involved with anyway."

I huffed. "I fought you, didn't I! I think I can handle my own. Besides, you have no authority over me!"

"No, I don't." He paused. "Fine, do as you like."

We watched the men, who had by now commenced to fighting. Some wore the uniform of the Shinsengumi and the others I soon found out were members of the Ishin Shishi, Choshu faction. I knew Kenshin would be compelled to help his comrades, and my instinct told me right as I saw Kenshin go out there and start to slay some Bakufu.

I watched from the tavern's doorway. Torn between doing nothing and becoming a part of history, and helping out Kenshin. Thinking back to my own views about this war, I pondered as to which side I felt true loyalty to and should give aid to. Do I want the emperor back on his throne or do I want the Shogun to stay in place? We've had a peaceful rule under the Shogun. But, he stole the country from the emperor. I then rushed out to help the Choshu men.

Kenshin pulled his sword of a man and was turning around to find another victim when his eyes caught sight of me dueling with a stocky member of the Bakufu. I was winning, but that didn't seem to matter to Kenshin. As he brushed past me, he whispered, "Get back inside." Of course, as you may have guessed, I didn't listen to him.

The battle ensued and it was soon down to five to three, in the Ishin Shishi's favor. I'd slain seven of those bakufu to my credit. I felt like I was lending my hand to the course of history. It was enthralling. However, my excitement eroded away when I became locked in a duel with a man who was stronger than me. However, I wouldn't back out of the fight. Once begun, I don't give up until the end has come.

I lunged in for a chest attack, he dodged and came back with a counter I wasn't quite fast enough to evade. I felt the slice of his sword as it grazed my side, the sting that set in after the blade had come and passed. I was unaware of the gash and the blood soaking through my kimono. My thoughts and senses were on the battle. I narrowed my eyes and raised my sword, with an appearance of a hitokiri myself. I sprang forth at him and came down from the air at him. One of my favorite attacks, as well as Kenshin's, the ryu-tsui-sen. The man was unprepared for this, and my blade connected with his shoulder. Rendering his sword arm, useless.

I thought the battle over with. Though, it would now seem I was misjudging my opponent. He switched his blade to his left hand and an evil grin spread across his malicious face. Oh, I was beginning to loathe this man. Would he not give up? No, he wouldn't, just as I sure as hell wouldn't.

He jumped at me, and went for my throat. I blocked and he scowled, I smirked. I went for his chest, and the tip of my sword went through his flesh before he jumped back and avoided further injury. I smirked once more. I knew I was annoying this man. And that, could be a very dangerous thing to do. But, I was young, over confident, and headstrong, and he was older and more wiser in battle. I am a youth and so overlook such things. Oh, such is the ego of youth.

I was thinking thoughts of near victory, when I miscalculated the distance of his sword and I felt his blade go right through my middle. My eyes widened as I looked down to see his sword protruding from my abdomen. I was furious now. I pushed my sword against his hilt and forced the blade from my body. He would pay for this now. I vanished from sight and reappeared behind him. He turned just to see me start to bring down my sword upon him. He brought his sword up for a block and a loud clang issued forth as metal connected with metal.

However, something strange proceeded to occur. As our blades made contact a strange blue aura seemed to envelope the area around us. The man stared up at me, frightened of such a supernatural occurrence. And I, I looked around with the same amazement I had when this light had transported me to this time. _Could this be? Could I really be going home?_ The wind picked up around me and the aura grew stronger. The man looked terrified, and I delighted. I knew this feeling of lightness that was coming over me; I was going home! I looked down at the man, and with a lithe mere flick-like motion of my wrist I severed his ugly head from his body. I watched it fall to the ground as his body crumpled to the dirt, followingly. And then the supernatural vibe seemed to escalate.

The wind became as strong of that of a gale, and frigid too. My body felt numb and my senses dulled. I couldn't tell if it was from the loss of blood or from the aura that was lifting me up into the air. I looked down at everyone and everyone looked up at me. My gaze connected with Kenshin's. _Did I see a spark of concern in his eyes?_ However, at that moment everything turned black, just as it had before.

I was drifting into an ebony abyss, a black void full of nothing but dank, frigid air and lack of gravity. Even though I seemed completely unaware of myself, my mind still seemed to function and my thoughts were running wild. Am I really going home, or were my wounds so severe, I am actually dying and this is the road to purgatory?

The seemed to rise beneath me and I opened my eyes to see a crimson carpet beneath myself. I shrugged off the feeling that comes with the aura and looked about myself. I was in a Japanese house, so at first thought I thought I was back at Yuri's. But then I began to realize that this was the style of upper class Japanese and by no means in Yuri's house. I sat up and noticed the sword rack on the floor, the familiar rice paper walls and the immaculately clean wooden floor. It was my living room! _I'm home! I'm really home!_ I smiled and bent over and kissed the floor. I looked at the clock and it was morning the next day. I didn't miss my double date with Julie! I kissed the floor once more, so glad to be home. I never thought I'd see these walls again.

I placed the sword on the rack, after cleaning it of course. And then quietly went upstairs to bed. I laid on my bed thinking, _was it all just a dream?_ When I looked down at my middle and saw the wounds there, still issuing blood. My eyes widened, _It wasn't a dream!_

That's it for now, readers. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update soon. Please review! Oh, and I know Battousai may have seemed a bit OOC here, sorry for that. What's your opinions? Too OOCish? Ciao.


	6. Chapter 5: Rumination

Snow Day, yeah! Perfect day to write another chapter to my story. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, as I've just noticed how short my other chapters have been since the first. Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and just get to the story.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the great work of Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Legend of the Sakabatou**

**BY: _KiMitsukai_**

**Chapter 5: Rumination**

* * *

I was lying on my soft daybed, my eyes were staring at my white vaulted ceiling, and everything seemed numb to me. The lavendar sheer curtains at my tall windows were open and some early morning light was shinning through and cascading down my stiff form. _It wasn't a dream! I really went back in time! I really fought, spoke, and drank sake with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai!_ My whole body seemed dulled, like I was disconnected with everything. I looked down at my middle once more to see the wounds that were still foaming blood. Proof that my escapade into the past was real and had occurred. I believe that if I didn't have these wounds I wouldn't believe that it had all taken place.

The lethargic feeling was slowly dissipating from my body. I could feel my fingers bending, as my hand clenched into a fist, as the pain slowly started to take hold. It was like the feeling when the anesthesia melts away from the patient after surgury and the pain and discomfort sets in. I didn't have time at the moment to reflect upon what I had done and what had happened to me. If I didn't treat these wounds soon, I'd be in some real trouble. I was still in the lavendar kimono that Yuri had given me; such a luxurious garment and I had ruined it with my blood! I couldn't dwell on that right now though. I stood and undid the broad burgundy obi that held the kimono closed and let it fall to the floor. Once off me, I could breathe a bit more easily, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I then opened my kimono and let that fall to the floor too. I undid the wrap that was was around my chest, such a piece of cloth would serve as a bra in their time period. I then got dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Putting on a shirt wouldn't make much sense when I needed to treat these wounds. I couldn't go to a hospital, they'd ask me how I'd gotten them and I couldn't very well tell them I gotten into a battle. Besides, I didn't want to deal with the paper work that would come with going to them, too much of a hassle. And, I couldn't ask Yuichi or dad to help me, they were probably mad at me with how I had spoken to them and having disappeared for a day. I had to do this myself.

I went to the door and slowly cracked it open to look up and down the hall. It was seven o'clock and all was quiet, I've never before been so happy that they both are not morning people. I slowly tiptoed to the bathroom at the end of the hall, trying my hardest to not make the floorboards creak. I made it silently there and closed the door softly behind myself. I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned the blood off my stomach, and washed the cloth under the brass sink faucet. I watched as the water turned crimson before disappearing down the drain.The courseness of the towel hurt me, but I just sucked it in and beared it. _I deserved this much pain, I've taken human life! I dont' know how I can live with myself anymore._ Already she was feeling remorseful of her actions. Why hadn't she just stayed inside like Kenshin had told her to do? Because she was too much of an impulsive young girl.

The gash to the right side of my abdomen wasn't as deep as I thought it was, to my own relief. It was more like a large-scale paper cut. Nasty to the touch, but doesn't issue that much blood. It stung, stung like hell. Well, course it would. If a paper cut can really hurt, just try to imagine the same kind of cut begotten by the edge of a sharp sword. All that injury needed was some antiseptic and a clean bandage. With that done, I proceeded to tend to the wound I knew was worse and potentially life-threating. I turned my attention onto the stab wound I had recieved to the left of my abdomen. I know some vital organs are around there, like the kidneys, liver, and stomach, but what I didn't know was if any of them had been punctured. If they were, I could be suffering from internal bleeding right now. I felt fine, except for the pain and the weakness produced by such pain and loss of blood. So, I sincerely hoped all my insides were alright and that the sword went in and out without hurting anything more than the wound that it itself produced.

I cleaned off the blood from that wound on both my stomach and my back, and I rinsed out the now light pink wash cloth. I put on some bacitracin ointment and then took a long bandage which I wrapped tightly around the whole of my middle. I knew it needed to be tight, to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. I washed my bloody hands, watching the blood mix with the clear water and wash away down the drain. Like watching my transgressions physically wash away, but remain with me in the depths of my soul.

I cleaned the white sink of it's pinkish color, determined to leave no evidence of my wounds behind. I then opened up the mirror that hung over the sink, which also served as a medicine cabinet. I took out some alieve and filled a paper cup with water. Downing the medicine, I threw the cup in the garbage and closed the mirror. I hoped my own medicinal treatments would be enough to heal me, that I didn't need stitches. If my own treatments didn't work, I knew I'd try to stitch myself back up. Heroes in movies seemed to be able to do it, so maybe I could if need be. I then collected the bloodied towel and proceeded quietly to my room once more. It was now eight o'clock in the morning and everything was still silent. I was glad that no one had been awake, but now the silence was forcing my mind to stray onto thinking about what I have done. I shook my head, determined not to think about it yet. I put on a green t-shirt with the American band Green Day's logo across the front. When I saw the American Idiot logo on the shirt, I remembered that Yuichi had bought this shirt for me and for no reason at all. He had heard me listening to the band's new CD non-stop for over two weeks and wanted to get me this shirt when he saw it hanging in a clothing store window. He was so kind and thoughtful,... and I had been so harsh to him.

I collected up the soiled kimono and held it in my arms with the bloody towel. I really liked this kimono and the sentiments of which it was given to me by Yuri I couldn't ignore or forget. Thusly, I felt compelled to immidiately wash out the stains before they became permanent. My sock covered feet made no sound against the hardwood floor as I walked down the hall and then down the stairs and finally into the wash room at the back of the house. It was cooler in this room, but I didn't mind the change in temperature. I didn't want to wake anyone up and I figured the kimono shouldn't be machine washed, so I took out a bin and decided to hand wash the garment. Once washed, I hung it, the obi, wrap, and the towel, out on the clothes line outside to dry. Hoping dad or Yuichi wouldn't look outside and see it; I don't know how I'd explain it's appearence. There are no kimono shops in London. I suppose if it came down to it, I could just tell them I bought it off e-bay. You can find anything on e-bay these days.

* * *

As I came back into the house, I heard the tea kettle's whistle blaring from the kitchen. The house was coming alive now and it was 9:15, took them all long enough to grace the dawn with their presence. I entered the kitchen to see my father standing at the stove, his back to the wash room door and me. He was pouring some hot water into a mug filled with tea leaves while softly humming some ditty to himself. I smiled, I don't know how I could've been angry with him. But then again, it took a trip to the past filled with total isolation and loneliness to realize the love I felt for my family. I continued to watch my father, who was still unaware of my presence. I wasn't yet sure if I wanted to let them know I was back yet... just something in me made me feel like I was somehow much different from my family now. _Well, of course things are different now! You're a murderer! How can you're family accept you back now?_

I had just decided that I would sneak around the wall of the kitchen and disappear up the stairs and to my room, when my father turned around and saw me. I froze and my eyes connected with his, I was paralyzed and couldn't remove my gaze from him. _Okay, here comes the lecture, ranting, and raving..._ But, to my own surprise and dismay, my father didn't berate me, but ran to me and pulled me into an embrace. I was so taken off guard, that I stood there limply in his arms for a while before returning his embrace. His grip was strong, as if he was afraid I'd disappear and he wanted to hold on tight to prevent my departure. His tight grip upset my injuries, but I didn't verbally alude to any. I didn't need him to worry anymore than he already has.

His body shook a bit, and I wondered if he was alright. He pulled apart and held my face in his large hands. I looked into his eyes once more and I saw tears there! _Oh, dear god,... He really was so worried! How could I have been so selfish and uncaring!_ My eyes started to water now and I fell into my father's arms. "Please don't cry, daddy! I'm home, everything is alright. You don't have to worry anymore..."

He held me and led me to the kitchen table where he set me down in a chair and then sat opposite me. "Oh Keiko, it's only natural that I should worry about you." He smiled at me and wiped away his tears. "You're my only daughter and I do worry about you. But, you're home and safe now,... and I'm very thankful that you're alright."

I wasn't going to tell him otherwise, so I just smiled and nodded. "Yes, home and safe." Shiro's eyes were still watery, and I began to wonder, _how many times had he shed tears of worry while I was gone?_ "I'm so sorry ... "

Shiro smiled and nodded. "I know you are. But Keiko, why did you run away? And why did you take the Sakabtou with you? I had explicetly told you not to touch that sword! What possessed you to do it?" Now he was forgetting his worry of moments before and he was wanting explainations now.

What should I tell him? The truth? No, I couldn't do that. He wouldn't want me to go back in time again if he knew I could, and had. 'It's too dangerous. You could disrupt the natural course and events of history!' No, I couldn't tell him that. I shrugged. "I just felt compelled to touch the sword. To hold the same sword in my hands that centuries before Kenshin had held." I wondered if he had noticed that I had said 'Kenshin' instead of 'Battousai', that I now felt different about the legendary manslayer. I shrugged once more and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I really can't explain it any better than that." I paused, staring at the wooden tabletop. "I took it and went to Uncle Sano's. I thought that he would like to see it too. And besides, Uncle Sano would let me hold it." I just had to get a jab in there, didn't I?

Shiro shook his head, remembering the malevolent look that had gotten into Keiko's eyes when she had first laid eyes upon the sword. She had asked to hold the weapon, I of course had refused. I could see a deep rooted longing to use that sword in battle in Keiko's violet eyes. "Keiko, you still should have asked. I had planned on showing it to Sano..."

I interrupted. "But, without me, right?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, I'll admit that. Keiko, real swords like this aren't toys. I can't allow you to hold this sword."

I was losing my patience. "Father, that really isn't fair. You know I've held real swords before. You've watched as Uncle Sano led me in a kata with katana. Heck, you've seen Uncle Sano and me spar with katana!" I shook my head disgustedly. "You know what, dad? I'm not arguing with you about this again. There's no point, you don't want to hear what I have to say at all. It's like I'm talking to a brick wall,...and even that listens better!" _I didn't just say that, did I?... Arg, well it's too late now, and I did mean it._

I stood and looked down at my father, an upper middle-aged man, depressed and forlorn. But I suddenly felt no sympathy. "You know, I had felt sorry, but now I'm not so sure. I thought you would understand,... but it seems that you still don't understand me. Sometimes I think, no I wish, that your brother was my father instead. Uncle Sano understands me much better than you do." I then saw the hurt in his eyes, a pang of regret for my words hit me, but I pushed it aside. I couldn't stay in this room with him anymore... I had to leave. I ran up the stairs, my footsteps like thunder against the wooden stairs, and slammed the door shut to my room behind myself with tenacious vigor. Because of my hasty retreat, I didn't hear my father's sobs coming from the kitchen.

* * *

I fell upon my bed, amidst convulsions of tears and sobs. _How could I have been so cruel? Worse,... all I said I really meant! _I hugged my pillow and cried into it's downy softness. Too much has happened too quickly for me to be able to deal with it all. I just laid there and let my sobs rack my body. It has been such a long time since I let myself cry so freely, it was almost liberating. My pillow quickly became soaked with my tears, before my body stopped shaking and my tears terminated. I turned over and laid on my back, staring at my high ceiling, ... I thought back to the battle. An event that has changed everything for me.

The images of the battle played over and over so vividly in my mind's eye. I saw my sword plunge right through the middle of a man. I shuddered. How could I have done something like that? My swordstyle stresses protection, not aggression towards others. But, he was going to kill me if I hadn't killed him. Oh, that's no excuse,... there should have been another way in defeating him without taking his life. I had lost myself in the battle, the need to live had taken over and rendered me merciless. I once more envisioned my sword dicapitating that man right before I vanished into the time warp. I had seen his head fall from his body admist a fountain of blood! His decrepit body had slumped to the muddy ground, so lifelessly! I was the cause of his end! The tears started up again and flowed freely from my eyes. I was now a murderer, a taker of lives with no way to return them. I'm tainted, ... I'm evil,... there's no way I can fit back in society now. Who could love a slaughterer?

Plus there was the matter of my own wounds. I have never been injured like this before. Bokken wounds are so much different from wounds consummated by katanas. I really thought I was going to die, the agony of those wounds was so strong. It was an odd feeling to look down at your stomach and see someone else's sword protruding from your own body. To then follow the path of the foriegn object to its' master's eyes and see the hatred burning in them and to know that he is holding your life in his hands. I wanted to kill that bastard then! I suddenly realized. I had no sympathy for my victims! He had his sword plundged right into me with serious intents of ending my life if I couldn't save myself. I had no remorse in those respects. However, I am deeply regretful that I had to take life in order to save my own. I wasn't born in an era of national turmoil and I hadn't lived in a time of war, so such devastation was a blow to me. Could human beings really be so cruel to one another? heh, that was a retorical question... I wryly laughed to myself.

I suddenly thought of Kenshin, his violet eyes and crimson hair filled the vision of him in my mind. I looked at my ceiling and I could've sworn I saw his face looking down at me, a hint of a smile on his lips as he looked at me. How did he live with himself? I've killed six or seven people, but he,... he's killed hundreds more. How does he cope with the loss of life that rides on his shoulders? Doesn't it sit heavy upon his soul or is he really that much of a demon as history writes him that he feels no remorse whatsoever? I sighed, all these questions with no answers in sight. I thought of what my father had said, "The reincarnated Battousai will support the same features as the old one and will be his ancestor; this is how our nation's savior will be identified...And I believe that you are the reincarnation of the Battousai." If my father really believes this and if it really does prove true,... how will I cope with all the blood that I will have to spill to save my country like Kenshin did? The thought produced shivers down my spine.

I sat up on my bed and surveyed my room, with it's light plum colored walls and antique white molding. Vaulted ceiling with a six blade fan and chandelier like lamp, French windows set in French doors that opened onto a small balcony, a walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room, and a large corner desk supporting a state of the art desktop complete with scanner, printer, and art tablet, and a 27 inch TV with a DVD and VCR player. I had a Verizon cellphone sitting on my desk that served as my phone. Any girl would think this a desirable room, quite comfortable with a touch of luxury (because of her own decorating capabilities), but right now I couldn't stand being in it. Even more, I couldn't stand being in this house. I needed to get away. But, where would I go?

It didn't matter, I just needed to leave. Anywhere would do. I grabbed my backpack and emptied it of its' schoolbooks (who could think about doing homework after such an experience? I mean, really!) and threw in a change of clothes, just in case, along with my CD player and cell phone. I then padded downstairs into the living room and took the Sakabatou off its' rack and stuffed it into my backback. I zipped my bag up so that only the hilt protruded. I could be going to kendo practice for all anyone knew. And then headed into the foyer. I tied on my Adidas and threw on a light jacket, grabbed my bag and proceeded to the garage. I grabbed my bike, disregarding my helmet, and started off down the street, no destination in my mind and no note left behind.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, bright and warm. The sky was void of clouds and was a vivid cerulean, like the paint right out of the tube kind of lucidity. There was a slight cool breeze, but I was comfortable with my light jacket on and the sun shining on my face. The trees were budding and the lush green leaves had returned. Sure signs of warmer weather ahead. I could already tell that the cherry blossoms would be blooming within the next couple of weeks, the harbinger that spring is coming soon. The birds were chirping, adding their melodies to nature's organic music. The snow had all melted a couple weeks earlier and the grass was starting to regain it's viridian lushness. I took in a deep breath of nature's scent and exhaled just as deeply.

"Well, I have the Sakabatou with me, I might as well make my alibi true and go show it to Uncle Sano." I said to myself as I took a turn that led me down the street where Sano lived. I was in the northern outskirts of London now, the older section of town (A/N: I don't know if that is true or not.) with the more antique buildings. For the second time in a couple of days I felt like I was going back in time again. The whole neighborhood was full of old fashioned mansions and estates, dating all the way back to the Enlightenment and even farther back to the Elizabethean Era the farther you went down the street. I turned into the drive of my Uncle's large estate. I don't really know what his profession is, but I do know that he has a lot of money. Much more than my father. When I say my uncle's large estate, I'm not overexaggerating. He lives in an old mansion from around the 1700's period. He has servents, maids, cooks, groundskeepers, and his backyard spans quite a number of acres. I do know that part of the explaination for my uncle's wealth is his station in society. Before I was born, he was knighted or something by the Queen. For what, I don't know, but he has a title, like Sir or Duke or something. I never paid attention to those things. In fact, all his wealth has never mattered to me. I love coming to his house, not because when I do I am treated as royalty, but because I truely enjoy spending any time I can with him. I'm very close to my uncle, and I know he favorites me over Yuichi, but he's never outrightly said so. It's just that we have more in common and really enjoy one another's company. Plus, he is my kendo, karate, and kempo instructor.

I left my bike in the wrap around drive and went up to the front entrance with it's high thick wooden doors. I rang the bell and shortly, William, my uncle's butler, opened the door, smiled when he saw me, and immidately admitted me into the estate. I looked up at him, he was a tall man, and smiled. "Is my uncle at home?" I asked.

William nodded with a slight bow. Why, I don't know, but it didn't matter to me. "Yes, the master's in." It still cracks me up every time I hear my uncle referred to as 'the master'. "He's in his study on the third floor. Shall I go tell him you're here?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, that's alright William. I'll surprise him." William nodded and went off to help a new worker with something. I climbed the marble steps up to the third floor, the corridors red velvety carpet felt nice under my feet. I always got some pleasure with looking at the large portraits as I walked through the corridors. They were full of lords and ladies in old fashioned garb; much like the antique paintings you see of the nobility in history books. The weird thing I could never figure out was why my uncle would want all these portraits of the English nobility when he is a Japanese man. So, I've always concluded that maybe he is just a fan of English art.

I found my uncle's third floor study with the door closed, usually a sign that he was busy and if one wanted to speak with him you had to knock first and were subject to being told to go away. However, in all my life I've never followed this unwritten rule and I wasn't about to start now. I quietly opened the door to see my uncle's back to me and he was sitting at his desk talking on the telephone. I walked in and quietly closed the door. My stealth has always been good, and true enough, my uncle was unware that anyone had entered his office.

"No, no Thomas, I told you to call me before you sold." I heard him say to someone apparently named Thomas over the phone. Good, he was into his conversation and wouldn't hear me approach. "Yes, yes, I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change what you've done. Do you know how much money we've lost on this transaction now?" I tiptoed closer. "Oh, come now man, of course I'm not going to fire you, but you can expect a heavy decrease in pay this month. Just find a way to fix it, Thomas. And don't make this mistake again. Yes,...okay. Bye." I heard the phone click as the reciever was placed back down. I then swooped down on my uncle, hugging him from behind. "Good God!" He exclaimed, but after the initial shock he laughed. "Hello Keiko." He said without turning around. I was the only one who did this to him and he always was surprised, or at least feigned surprise to make me happy. "You really got me today. I didn't even hear the door open. You're improving." He turned around and smiled at me and then kissed my forehead. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

I put on a knavish smile as I answered him. "I brought something to show you, something I think you'll really be interested in." I could see my uncle was on tenterhooks now and I was enjoying his suspense. I took off my backpack and unzipped it and slowly pulled out the sword. Already my uncle's eyes were growing wide with anticipation. He was a lover of swords for their antique values and for the beauty of their craftsmanship. So, I knew he'd like this. I stood up, holding the sword outstretched towards him in my hands. "This, Uncle Sano, is the famous Sakabatou of the legendary manslayer, Himura Kenshin."

My uncle's eyes enlarged as he looked at me in wonder and then in speculation. "Are you sure? You're sure this isn't some hoax, Keiko?" I shook my head. "Nope, it's one hundred percent genuine." I then slipped the sword into my uncle's hands. He stared down at it in awe. He placed his right hand on the hilt and his left on the scabbard and then he looked up at me. "May I?" Indicating he wished to unsheath the blade. I nodded. "Of course."

In a lithe movement of expert swordsmanship, my uncle unsheath the blade. In fact, so lithly that I couldn't even track its path. He raised the blade to the light, inspecting the weapon's edge and blade. Its sharpness and craftsmanship. He nodded with approval. "Yes, it does appear quite genuine." He then spotted Kenshin's engraved initials. Sano nodded. "Yes, this is his sword alright. Most men of high skill place some kind of initials on their sword. Mostly, the initials of a loved one, but since Himura never had a wife, I guess he decided to put his own initials on the sword."

I stared at my uncle. "Kenshin never had a wife? That can't be. I thought he was married to Tsukishiro Tomoe? That she was the reason he got his X-shaped scar and disappeared after the war. He must have loved her, if he stopped killing because of her death at his own hands."

"Oh, I've no doubt that Kenshin loved her, Keiko. What I'm saying is, we don't really know if they were man and wife. There was no document left behind as to whether or not they married. Anyway, this is a fine weapon you've shown me. You must take very good care of it."

I nodded. "I know, but it isn't mine anyway. It's dad's. In fact, dad won't even let me touch the sword." I caught my uncle's questioning gaze. "I know what you're thinking,... I brought it here against dad's wishes."

"Why would you defy your father's orders like that Keiko? That's not like you at all."

I nodded. "I know, ... but he's been very unreasonable lately. I mean, I've held swords before. I've sparred with you!" I sighed. "Even still, dad won't let me hold this sword. I just couldn't resist though, it was like the sword was begging me to hold it. You can understand that, can't you Uncle Sano?" Now was the moment of truth, to see whether at least my uncle understood me or not.

Sano nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I can understand that, Keiko." Score! I knew my uncle would understand me! I smiled. "But,.. and just hear me out Keiko, don't you think that maybe the reason your father wouldn't allow you to touch this sword is because of it's antique value?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I keep getting the feeling from him that he thinks I'll do bad things with the sword if I hold it." I shrugged. _'Okay, I killed some men with this sword in another time period,... but it's not like I picked up the sword with the intention of doing so.' _"What it comes down to is, I don't think he trusts me."

Sano sheathed the sword and handed it back to me, and I zipped it back up in my backpack. I left my bag on the floor at my feet and stared up at my uncle. He was now sitting on the edge of his desk, one leg on the desk and the other on the ground. He was younger than my father and was around his middle thirties, whereas my dad was pushing sixty. In fact, my uncle was closer to being my father in age than my actual father is. Anyway, because of my uncle's younger age we can do more together. Like, he's my martial arts instructor,... and boy does he know how to work you hard during training. Lemme tell you, it's no picknick. He has chocolate brown eyes and thick black hair with touches of auburn highlights. His hair's parted in the middle and his bangs hang slightly in his eyes. His skin is a little darker than most, as he is always in the sun and seems to always have a sun tan. Because of his vigorous physical activities he has well defined muscles and doesn't lack in strength. He looked at me now with a calculating gaze.

"Keiko, if you just wanted to show me this sword, what's with the backpack?"

"I thought it was easier to bike over here if I could carry the sword in something." Which was partially the truth about the backpack.

"I see. Or you could have tied the sword to your back, like I've shown you how to do. So, what's the second reason for your visit?" Ah, nothing much gets past Uncle Sano.

"What? I can't come see my favorite uncle when I want to?" Sano raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm your only uncle." He said to me and I sheepishly smiled. "Right you are. Okay,... I was hoping you'd let me stay here for awhile. Brush up on my kendo a bit and I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you. It's been a long time since we had a weekend of training. Heh, what do you say?"

He caved under my irrestibly cute smile. He always does. "Alright, it's okay with me. I'll call your father later and let him know and see if it's alright with him. For now, you can put your things..."

"In the guest suite on the 4th floor." I finished for him. "You always give me that room when I come here."

My uncle softly laughed. "So it would seem I do. I consider it your room for when you come to visit me."

I smiled. "I know, I consider it my room too."

"That settles it then. It's no longer called the guest suite, it's now called Keiko's room." He smiled.

"Really? You mean it?"

Sano nodded. "Yes, I do. And you can decorate it any way you like. Now, go along. I have to make one more phone call before Operation Kendo Training commences."

I kissed him on the cheek and then picked up my bag. "Thanks Uncle Sano!" I called from the door and then left his study.

* * *

I made my way up to 'my room' it was nice saying that. Now, I didn't feel like a guest here anymore, but more like it was a second home. Which it really was for me. I entered my room, which was especially large and it faced the east, so the sunrises would stream in through the wall-length windows. I had a queen size curtained four-poster bed in here with a dark cherry wood armoir on the adajcent wall. On the same wall as the bed, facing east, were a set of tall French doors that led outside to a large balcony. On the balcony was enough room to comfortably fit a patio table and two chairs. The room's walls had an antique design wallpaper and dark wood paneling half way up the wall and all around the room. The floor was a shiny hardwood with large area Chinese and Perisan rugs.

I dropped my bag on the floor and went to pounce on the bed. The mattress was one of those soft, fluffy kinds; extremely comfortable. And the comforter was full of downy feathers as well as the five pillows at the head of the bed. I laid in the middle of the bed with my head resting on the soft feather pillows and I closed my eyes. It was so peaceful. I opened my eyes to see that a TV rested on a stand on the opposite wall facing the foot of the bed, so I could watch without leaving bed. It was a new TV I noticed since the last time I was here. This one was 52 inches, silver, flatscreened, and when I later checked, could be mounted up on the wall.

I closed my eyes once more and let my thoughts drift. I had noticed that my swordsmanship needed some refining and improving, I had just barely won against those Shinsengumi guys. And, with my uncle being a master of Hiten Mitsurugi, I knew he could help me become more skilled in the style. This was not just the usual training weekend my uncle thought it was, it more serious than that. This was a training session where I planned on not just improving my techniques, but mastering them and a couple of additional ones at that.

Because, no matter what my father thinks,... I plan on going back again to see Kenshin and learn more of the truths regarding the war and Himura by witnessing history first handedly.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thats it for now. I hope it was a bit longer and not that boring. I know there wasn't a lot of action, but every chapter can't be action packed. But, I feel this chapter explained some things. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review. ;) 


	7. Chapter 6: Of Training and Remorse

I know that it has been like forever since my last update, and I apologize for the delay. I'm just finishing up my first year of college, so the workload is absurd at the moment. Almost done—about 3 weeks left. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here is finally another chapter which I hope all will enjoy. Please review!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based off the wonderful work of Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**LEGEND OF THE SAKABATOU**

**By: _KiMitsukai_**

**Chapter 6: Of Training and Remorse**

I lay down on my large queen sized bed, soft, with fluffy golden sheets and comforter. It was good to be out of my house, away from my dad and Yuichi, I needed time away… time away to think and to train. This room was fit for nobility, something which I am not. I suddenly felt inadequate and unworthy of occupying such a room. It was too luxurious and grandiose for someone like me.

I curled up into a ball on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't get past the fact that I had taken life; the horrors against humanity I've committed. How could anyone ever love or respect me ever again? Tears started to fill my eyes and then fall down my cheeks; soon my body was shaking with my sobs. I kept seeing my victims in my mind's eye, and the blood, the wounds, and my unforgiving blade sliding through flesh.

I continued to cry, wondering if I could ever be redeemed in the eyes of God or my own. If there would ever be a day when I wouldn't feel so guilty, if I could ever be forgiven. But right now, I knew I was damned. There was no way my sins could be washed away so easily; my innocence was gone. My body continued to shake with my sobs. My cheeks were tear-stained and my eyes were red and puffy, but I didn't care.

The wound to my abdomen was killing me, the pain was indescribable. And the gash wound on my arm was pulsing with pain. I had never before experienced pain like this, but I felt I deserved it. How did soldiers get over the agony of taking life? I wondered. But then again, I am not a soldier, I had to remind myself.

Somewhere between my fits of crying and my guilty thoughts, I fell asleep. At some point during the night, Uncle Sano must have come into my room and placed me under the covers and kissed me goodnight. My dreams were filled with images of the battle outside the tavern between hitokiri of the Shinsengumi and the Patriots. I saw Kenshin fighting in slow-motion, his skill held me in awe. But then my dreams turned into a nightmare when the focus switched to me; taking out my sword and joining in on the killing. It was horrifying how at ease I looked in the battle, how my eyes seemed so full of hatred and concentration.

I awoke the next morning with an uneasy feeling, as if within me burned the fire of a killer. It would take a long time for me to come to terms with what I had done. As well as this uneasy feeling, I noticed that in my dreams I had felt something for Kenshin. Felt something very akin to love. I shook my head with a slight laugh, "It was only a dream." I said to reassure myself that those warm feelings meant nothing. Besides, he's my ancestor, so that means he's like family, in a way.

I threw the covers off me and climbed out of bed. Still in yesterday's clothes, I changed into a pair of spare clothes I had haphazardly packed into a backpack. Now, standing before a wall mirror, I was wearing two beater-like tank-tops, one of white and a light green one over that, and a pair of vintage wash, just above the knee, shorts, and white ankle socks and Nikes. Seeing my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't even meet my own eyes as I brushed my auburn hair and pulled it back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

Putting the brush down on the dresser, I walked towards the large double doors to leave the room. I walked past the family portraits in the hallway and down the grand staircase and finally into the large dining hall. With a long wooden table that seats at least 20 people. On the table was a large centerpiece full of white and pink roses and two glowing candelabras. Sitting at the far end of the table was my uncle; I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Uncle Sano!"

Sano looked up from his newspaper and mug of coffee with a smile at the sight of me, "Morning my dear. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and replied with only, "Yes, thanks."

I sat down in the chair on his left and a servant immediately came to take my order, poured me a glass of orange juice, and then left for the kitchen to tell the chef.

"Uncle Sano, are you going to be busy today?"

Sano flipped the page in his paper and looked up at me, taking off his reading glasses, he studied me. "No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask, Keiko?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my juice, "Well, I was wondering if we could start our training today. I'd really like to jump right into it."

Sano scanned me with his ultra observant eyes, "I see. Is there any particular reason why you want to dive into training all the sudden?" He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, perfectly fine." I lied. "I just feel out of practice and want to get back into training is all. Work on increasing my skill, you know?"

Sano nodded, "I can understand that." He studied her for a couple of minuets longer and then finally replied, "Alright. We'll start after you eat your breakfast and change into practice attire."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"

* * *

I rushed through breakfast; racing through my scrambled eggs with ketchup and crispy bacon and washing it down with the tart orange juice. It was good, but I probably would've enjoyed it better had I slowed down. C'est la vie. Training is more important to me at the moment. Not only is training a good form of exercise, but is a release for me. It is a way to release my frustrations and anger in a controlled manner.

About 15 minuets later I was standing in my uncle's dojo detached from the rest of the house in the back of his estate. The floor was made up of a soft tatami mat, able to cushion your falls nicely so you don't get too injured while training. One wall of the dojo was completely mirrors and the opposite wall was made up of shoji doors that opened onto a courtyard. It was well-lit and airy, a good environment for training.

I stood at the far end of the dojo in my black hakama and white gi, the sakabatou gripped in my left hand. I heard the shoji door to my right slide open and I turned my head to see my uncle walk in, wearing the same uniform as me.

"Are you ready, Keiko?" He asked me, as he went to a back room to set his things down and grab a sword.

I nodded and turned to face him, my grip tightening on the sword, "I am."

I was surprised when I saw Uncle Sano walk back carrying a bamboo practice sword. I looked at him confused, holding up the sakabatou, "Uncle Sano, what's with the shinai? I thought we'd use katana?"

Sano shook his head, "Not today, Keiko."

I was started to get angry, "But why? For the last year we've only trained with katana. Why all the sudden the shinai?"

"I don't mean to insult you, Keiko. But, it has been awhile since we've last trained together, and shinai is better until you get more warmed up. Besides, I am your sensei, and I think we'll be using shinai. Is that a problem?"

He had switched to his dojo voice, I noticed. He no longer stood before me as my uncle, but as my teacher. I nodded, knowing he knew more and trusting him. "Alright."

I laid the Sakabatou down by the mirrors, out of the way. As I looked up, I reacted fast enough to catch a shinai he had tossed at me. I gripped the padded hilt in my left hand, my fingers clenching it tightly.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Sano asked.

"Indeed, let's." I answered.

Without another word, without another voice of instruction, the lesson had commenced. Sano flew towards Keiko with his shinai held high above his head in perfect form for a sharp attack. Keiko met his attack with a strong block, actually pushing her uncle back as she moved in for a counter-attack, which Sano did not move fast enough and the bamboo whacked into his side. His eye widened a bit, Keiko was not usually this aggressive. She was an aggressive fighter, but there had been a limit she had not passed. She appeared to be overcoming this limit.

Keiko spun around went for a quick attack at Sano's back, which Sano expertly blocked. The sparring continued for well over an hour, non-stop, but both still possessed an abundance of energy. Yelling out with a demanding ki, Keiko seemed to disappear right before Sano's eyes and reappeared from the air as she came down with a killer attack at Sano's right shoulder. Bamboo met flesh with a loud crack that echoed throughout the dojo. Sano's eyes went wide with the difficult technique she had mastered and the pain she had inflicted to his shoulder. She had gotten into the spar, and had completely lost herself in it, images from her fight in Boshin Era Japan played in her mind; and she was in the battle once more.

Sano fell to the ground, leaning on the hilt of his shinai. The top half of Keiko's shinai lay in splintered pieces around them. Keiko stood before her uncle, not even having broken a sweat. The arm that she had hurt was her uncle's sword arm, thus disarming him.

Sano looked up at her with awe-struck eyes, "Keiko, where did you learn that?"

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me." She answered, and then held out her hand to help her uncle up.

Once standing, he rubbed his shoulder and popped it back into place. "I've never shown you a technique like that. That was the legendary Ryuu-Tsui-Sen. It's been said the last one to master that technique was the Battousai." Sano stared at his niece in complete confusion and awe. "Granted, your technique wasn't as polished as it should've been, but you actually did it."

"Are you okay, Uncle Sano? I didn't hurt you too badly?" I asked.

Sano shook his head, "No more than usual, Keiko. I'm fine." He waved off her concern. "Now, Keiko, I'm serious. Where did you learn this? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't teach you it."

My voice was caught in my throat. Uncle Sano really wanted to know, and I have trusted him for my whole life. I couldn't tell my father, or Yuichi, not even Julie, my best friend, but maybe I could tell Uncle Sano. He would be the most likely to understand me, and not berate me.

I looked into his eyes and he into mine. I didn't see anger in his eyes, just concern and a strong urgency to understand and know the truth. I wondered if I could trust him with this huge secret I have kept within. Is it too soon too speak of it? Would Uncle Sano in turn tell my father after hearing what I would tell him?

I stood looking at my uncle, considering what I would next say. I nodded, finally coming to my decision. I started to open my mouth to speak when all the sudden I was distracted…

* * *

That's it for now readers. Again, I am so sorry for the delay! Please let me know how well this story is being received. The more I hear from you, the reader, the more encouraged I feel to write more. ;) Thank you! Arigatou! 


End file.
